


it can't rain forever

by alphardhy



Series: we're on to better weather [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Soft Boyfriends Being Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphardhy/pseuds/alphardhy
Summary: "Future Eric, I hope you’re happy, and I hope you’re not scared anymore. I hope you’re having fun with your teammates and baking lots of pies and finally, finally being yourself."
Bitty's definition of happiness.





	

Eric was cleaning out a binder of old school assignments just to kill time while he waited for Jack to come out of the shower—apparently he had not learned anything from last year and still thought going for a run in Madison _in July_ was a good idea—when something fell onto the floor. It was a perfectly-folded piece of paper; a silly letter he had written the night before he moved to his freshman dorm at Samwell, his mind a jumbled mess of worries and what-ifs at that time. Eric had almost forgotten about it.

He sat cross-legged on his bedroom carpet, with his back turned to the door, and began to read.

_Dear Future Eric,_

_Tonight (a thousand nights ago for you) mama cried. Coach said he was proud, so proud of his boy. I read the acceptance letter again and didn’t know how to feel. I’ll be leaving Madison in just a few hours and I still don’t know how to feel. Yes, I’m excited. But I’m scared, too. Because I chose Samwell in hopes that things would be easier there, and what if they aren’t? (I guess this is the part where you either cry or smile and think about how fast time passes?)_

_Future Eric, _I hope you’re happy, and I hope you’re not scared anymore._ I hope you’re having fun with your teammates and baking lots of pies and finally, finally being yourself. _ _That’s what I want the most._

_I’m getting there._

_How do you end a letter to your future self? Do you send them hugs? Love, maybe? This is weird._

_Eric_

Halfway through the letter, Eric had started to cry. Not because things were not easier now—Lord, he wished he could tell the boy who wrote that how much easier they were. He had started to cry because he had been so afraid of feeling rejected and _homesick_ at Samwell back then, and now, nearly three years later, Samwell had become a second home to him.

“Hey,” he heard Jack say fondly next to him. Halfway through the letter, too, the door had opened and closed, and Jack had joined him on the floor, resting his chin on Eric’s shoulder. “You okay?” he asked, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Eric nodded. He wiped a couple of tears from his cheek with the heel of his hand and managed a shaky laugh. “Gosh, I’m so cheesy.”

Jack simply pressed another kiss to his temple and whispered, “Are you happy?”

“I am _very_ happy indeed, Mr. Zimmermann,” he replied, his voice as bright as his smile.

_Dear Past Eric,_

_Everything’s going to be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [lirapheus](http://lirapheus.tumblr.com). Thanks for reading!


End file.
